A Legend Reborn
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Legends never die. They may fade into obscurity, they may vanish, but they never die. This is the tale of a legend. A legend thought to be gone, extinct, lost forever. One that will spread its name across the land in conquest. NarutoxPanxBullaxHarem!
1. Saiyan

**A/N: LOL! Just another of my many ideas that have come from the gleeful anticipation of a certain game that is soon to be out on the market! That being said, this story has nothing to do with that name. As I said before, pairing is predominately NarutoxPanxHarem! Or was it NarutoxPanxBulla? Lord knows there aren't that many females to snatch up that aren't taken already...**

_I am a legend reborn...I...am a Super Saiyan!_

_~Naruto._

**Saiyan**

The senbon pierced his neck.

They tore through muscle and cartilege, severing tendons and vertebrae alike. They did not pierce deep, but they went deep enough to render his life forfeit. This was the end. He was done. Finished. His life, his sag, at an untimely end. Uzumaki Naruto knew this as he stared into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, and with every fiber of his beying, he tried to deny it; to deny the untimely death that had come to claim him.

Naruto raised his eyes up to see Sasuke standing there.

"W-Why did you protect me? I didn't ask you to save me!"

"Sh...ut up...My...body moved on its...own...I don't know...why I saved you..."

He fell down into Naruto's lap gasping lightly.

"My...brother...I swore I wouldn't die...until I killed him...

"Why the hell are you thinking about that now!"

"...I hated you." Sasuke chuckled hoarsely. "I think- A low ratle rose from his chest, joining with a silent tear upon his cheek. "You were always so loud, and so fucking stupid." He muttered, eyes wide open, everything fading from him. "Damnit...now _I _feel stupid...and tired." He shook his head, weakly, but the fog continued to press in around him, smothering everything, and everyone around him.

"I..._I can't breathe...!" _

He choked suddenly, realizing he could no longer draw in air.

"Sasuke!"

"If I die...someone still has to...to...

"You ain't gonna die." Naruto insisted swiftly. "Sasuke!"

"Promise!" Sasuke's eyes lit suddenly and he seemed to rally against the blackness. He seized Naruto by the collar and dragged his ear down to a pair of frozen lips. "You have to...kill...Itachi Uchiha for...me. You have to... and Naruto froze at the burning intensity that hurriedly. "Promise me you'll kill him."

_"WHAT!"_

Naruto reached down to clasp the trembling hand.

"You have to-

"I will, you idiot!" Naruto whirled around to holler angrily at Sasuke, and fought down the hollow enormity that swallowed his stomach. "But you can do it yourself. We're both getting out of this, you hear me? _Together."_ He stared, expecting some smug reply or a half assed retort, as was customary with the Uchiha. Instead Sasuke coughed fiftfully, and expelled a shower of blood from his lungs.

Naruto all but froze, his smile slipping away into the night as a strange and haunting tune filled the air.

_"..."_

"Sasuke?" Naruto blinked, dread seizing him as he noticed the every growing pull of blood beneath the Uchiha. "Oi! Sasuke!" No response came from those pale and blue lips, save for a soft and steady whistle, which had curled his visage upward into one last defiant smile. He bore no pulse and did not breathe, yet still, the rythym did carry itself upon the winds. With one last gasp at life, Uchiha Sasuke gave his last, and shuddering request.

"Please...don't die also...Na...ru...to." Sasuke died in mid-breath, a slight tremor passing through his body, his eyes still fixed on Naruto. Numbed by the sudden termination, Naruto quietly placed two fingers over the Uchiha's eyelids, and drew them shut. Knowing it would be in vain, he fought the tears and raged impotently against the bile that rose up inside his throat.

_"Oh, god."_

"You didn't actually...Oh god... That's..._uurgh!" _A cry was stuck somewhere inside him, lost in the dark emptiness in his stood woodenly not taking enough care. The corpse slid from his lap, its head smacking roughly against the concrete bridge. Sasuke's limbs were loose, graceless, lying in an uncomfortable position.

Just like any other corpse.

"SASUKE!"

Haku watched on, a little sad.

"Is this the first time you saw a friend die? He is a Shinobi who deserves respect..."

_Not like this._

Naruto closed his eyes and winced, pain blossoming all over his body.

_Not like this!_

Naruto's strength suddenly skyrocketed as a flood of _golden_ energy exploded from his stomach. The Genin stood on shaky legs, the surge of power almost too much for him to handle; nothing could hope to stand against this kind of power. Naruto grinned, feeling as though he could conquer the world. Haku stopped in mid-speech, her masked visage slowly appearing over her shoulder as she curiously regarded her once fallen opponent.

"Impossible."

A look of disbelief crossed her eyes behind the masked slits as she regarded the recovering shinobi behind her. Naruto raised his eyes to look at Haku and they had taken on a deep, teel tint, with no sign of his pupils. As the golden light engulfed his body, the Mirrors began to crack. As he stood the energy flickered, wrapped around his body, formed a strange second skin as his chakra surged and became...something else.

_'Sasuke..._

Haku watched, aghast, as the boy began to tremble.

"How...dare...you...

She watched, _watched_ as sapphire flared into teal. Watched, as his hair, already blond, jammed itself upright and lengthened; the spiky locks sticking up on end unraveling as they straightened, and became rigid. Watched, as his whisker marks vanished dissipating in the wake of this sudden surge of energy. Sparks flayed across his skin, laying into his jumpsuit and tearing the hideous thing to shreds. Watched, hands ground themselves into fists, as those hands bled blood from sheer frustration.

"I won't forgive you...

Naruto screamed, and as he screamed, he transformed.

_"Never!"_

His muscles grew larger and his body taller as his body's muscle mass reproportioned itself. All the fear and hesitation fled from this power and were cut down, replaced by an anger. An anger so painful and pure that it left him in tears. The pent up energy in his body felt stranger now, stronger. No, that wasn't quite right. He gazed down at his hand and forced his bleeding fingers out a fist, mildly alarmed to note that the bleeding had stopped.

He felt stronger.

Dark laughter exploded in the back of his head and blotted everything else out. Just as he began to wonder what the hell was so funny, Naruto realized that _he _wasn't the one laughing. Something was terribly wrong with this mirthless amusement. He had always cared, not just for himself, but for everyone and everything. Even in his academy days, all Uzumaki Naruto had ever wanted was to belong to something, to someone.

_'He was my friend.'_

Sasuke had been Naruto's friend. Someone who knew his pain, someone who shared and understood his sorrow. But that friend had died in his arms tonight. He had been powerless to save him. If he couldn't save his friend than what could he do? The answer presented itself almost immediately. If he could not save his friend, then he _could _kill the one responsible for their untimely demise. Taking all that pent up rage and frustration, he brought all of it to bear upon their tormentor.

_Haku._

**"I will never forgive you!"**

Naruto moved forward swiftly and swung at her - much, _much _faster than she had anticipated. His fingers found her arm and snapped it like a twig. Haku screamed. Screamed as he gave the broken limb a painful wrench and dislocated her shoulder. Screamed, as she slammed a senbon at his throat and tore herself away from him. The needle never made it. It dissolved in her hand, bending backward and turning to dust long before it ever reached his flesh.

With a cry of pain and surprise, Haku flung herself back.

His uniform in tatters, Naruto flung himself at the frightened girl. Haku was retreating, her feet shuffling backwards as her eyes trained on the jinchuuriki in front of her. She knew that she could resort to her flawless form of attack and continue the fight, but her mind was inexplicably filled with fear as she looked into the hate-filled eyes of her opponent. He was too close to dodge and she had not a second to spare. All she could do was lunge forward as well, her left arm stretched out in an attempt to grab and pull herself into a nearby mirror. If she could retreat into the safety of the ice for just a moment then perhaps-

Uzumaki Naruto buzzed into view, his body blocking the kunoichi's escape route, his eyes glaring out coldly from behind the frightening cloak. With a sibilant hiss, he swung his hand backwards, a gold and white _blast of energy _rocketing out from the tip of his fingers and incinerating everything within the dark energy. Haku staggered out of the ensuing explosion with disbelief visible in her eyes as the upper right portion of her mask had been blown away and her forehead bloodied.

_'This chakra..._

Naruto leapt up from the smoke and passed the kunoichi by as he flipped his body in the air, leaving himself completely vertical as his feet pointed towards the northernmost mirror. He looked down into the stunned doe brown eyes of his opponent as he placed his hands together in a slow and deliberate manner. Instead of launching himself forward however, the blond traced a hand across its surface, leaving behind a trail of golden light that flowed across the mirror's polished surface like flowing water.

It was that chakra again.

Haku was now beside herself; she couldn't understand where this chakra was coming from. It was light and pure . It felt like it wanted to do way more to her than just harm her. She never once faced something so powerful this chakra was stronger than Zabuza-san's. This chakra was older than time itself, and she could only imagine what might happen if this gleaming, golden warrior should catch her.

This boy...was so powerful.

She gasped as she threw the senbon and he _deflected them with his chakra_. She then moved quickly from the mirror but he smashed them with ease. She came at him from straight and from above, only to have him back flip out of the way as she slammed into the ground. She tried to move into a mirror but was unable to when Naruto grabbed her wrist. The look she received was vicious and it was terrifying to behold in its magnificence.

_"Murderer."_

The boy hissed, his teal eyes boring into Haku, judging her and declaring her guilty.

"Incredible!" She held up her free hand, her unbroken arm to try and push back his chakra; only to falter as her mirrors began to splinter under the strain. His hand tightened around her broken arm, and she cried out in agony.

_"I...Can't hold him back!"_

It was then that she saw his fist coming. Cocked back and clenched, it snapped forward at an incredible speed. Haku had just enough time to blink, before it _slammed _into her mask. With a shattering and tearing crack, she found yielded to the incredible energies behind his fist. She was sent flying through her mirrors, only to shatter all of them as she hit the ground hard, her body going limp as a small crater formed around where she impacted.

"Zabuza-san...forgive me...

Unconcious, she slid across the rain slicked bridge, her mask finally shattering as she skidded to a halt at Zabuza's feet.

"Haku...What?" Zabuza asked when he dispelled the fog to see Naruto stalking toward him, the golden chakra flaring about his body. He growled, and it was a growl of pure, animalistic fury. Seconds before the question could form within Zabuza's throat, the boy extended his hand, palm splayed outward. The golden light surrounding him gave a monumental surge, then tore forward. Kakashi muttered an unintelligible curse and was lost from sight in a fog of a different sort. Zabuza screamed and grabbed at his face as his body burned in the chakra and was lost to the world.

Burning! His body was...burning!

The strange swell roared forward and tore against Zabuza's body. The attack had been too close for him to block, much less avoid; he had no choice but to take the impact directly to his chest. He flew back in agony as the dark wave ripped at his face and chest, his skin burning away from his flesh. The blast seemed to last for eons before blowing past as gravity took over, his body spiraling towards the ground limply.

He slammed into the soil with a pained gasp, his back arching in agony as thr ground cratered beneath him. He groaned, made as if to rise, but before he could do so both his hands were gone, lopped off at the elbows. He balked, gawping at the twitching, cauterized stumps where his arms had once been. And then the demon was upon him, and it was all over.

The great, golden warrior that Naruto had become, said nothing. Instead he thrust a hand into Zabuza's face. Those teal eyes displayed nothing. Reflected nothing. Only anger of the most base sort. Zabuza didn't even have a chance to scream as a second surge of energy rained down upon him; because his burned vocal cords were already gone. All that emerged as a death rattle as his body turned to ash, and then, that ash was blown away on the winds.

Kakashi gawped.

What on earth was happening? This wasn't the Kyuubi chakra. It was something else. Something pure. Something powerful. Something dangerous. The longer he looked at his student the more certain of it he was. This was Minato's technique. The same jutsu of the Yondaime, prior to the use of his infamous Flying Thunder God, otherwise known the world over as Hiraishi. Whenever he used it, Minato's eyes had flashed a strange, eerie teal. In all his years he hadn't been able to undestand that. Now _Naruto_ was displaying the very same ability as his predecessor. The same baleful, golden aura, that overwhelming strength that crushed all those who threatened those he cared about...just like a certain Yondaime Hokage.

_Minato._

Well, that was to be expected, given that Naruto was the Fourth's son...

...something that could never be told him.

* * *

_(Miles away)_

The son of a proud prince watched Naruto's progress with a keen eye.

"Impressive." He smiled, sensing that the boy's power had finally reached a plateau. The golden aura thrashed around him like a creature alive, threatening to slaughter whom and whatever came near. He'd been watching this boy for quite some time now, following him and his team as they set out from his village. Ever since sensing the first stirring of power within this era, within this child, he'd been intrigued. He'd also been plagued with doubt. Was this the one he'd been searching for? Could it be him? Truly? He saw a surge of golden light and bit back his sorrow as the boy exploded into a fit of rage and laid waste to his opponent.

Oh, yes.

It was him.

He could sense the boy's sorrow, even from here. The transformation could only be unlocked through a surge of emotion, whether it be anger or grief, or, on occasion even an emotion such as joy. He sensed that this was the former. He'd yet to witness a transform from sheer joy. He'd been the exception. He'd simply been born with the potential to transform, as had his childhood friend. They hadn't trained for it at all. Then again, neither had this boy, and he'd achieved it through sorrow and anger alone.

This boy had the spark of greatness.

And what's more, that masked girl he'd just defeated...

...she had a glimmer of _it,_ too.

But the question remained: what to do about it? The boy had power. The girl, less so, but still, she had the potential. What to do, oh, what to do? It would be a simple matter to kidnap them and take them to his time. He wanted to avoid that at all costs. Taking two children from another realm future and bringing them to an alternate reality, didn't bode well for anyone, least of all their sanity.

And yet, he'd come to do just that.

Trunks shook his head, refusing to give into doubt.

"I have to be certain before I act...

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

"Naruto," Kakashi ventured. "You...

The blond warrior blinked up at him for a moment, and said nothing.

"He deserved to die." He nudged a foot into the ashen remains of Zabuza; reaching down to claim that man's sword. Shouldering it, he turned towards Sasuke. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. "He deserved to die." Naruto repeated, softly this time. "Didn't he?" The massive aura was dimming, revealing his blue eyes once more. He looked like he'd collapse at any moment, given the chance.

Slowly_-gently-_Kakashi laid a hand on his student's shoulder. A spark skittered up his arm. He winced. Such power! Exactly like the Fourth!

His eyes widened until-

"Move!"

Kakashi swore as the first of many arrows slammed into his back. He dodged them as best he could, but given the ruined state of his arms, he could only evade so many. Only as he skidded back from the last of the barrage, did he hear the clapping.

"My my...the demon of the mist was no match for children?" the voice of Gato could be heard as he walked out of the giant mass of men, clapping his hands in a false show of approval. Naruto followed his steps with slitted eyes as he approached to where Haku lay unconscious on the ground. "I really have to thank you, I never expected that you'd take this lowlife off of my hands, Hatake." If he had been about to reply, Kakashi was about to be sorely dissapointed.

"You son of a bitch."

The arrows had never reached Naruto. They'd simply smoldered away, turning to dust under the weight of his aura. Now, the boy

Naruto felt something snap as pitched forward. No, it wasn't a snap, it was more of a twithcing, crackling sensation inside his chest as he watched the fat man smirk at the unconscious Haku. He felt the snap when that fat little fuck smacked her face with his cane and placed the cane between her legs. He felt the snapping sensation again as a red haze exploded across his vision and his eyes began to burn. He squeezed them shut and a hand flew to his face.

"The hell's with the kid?" Gato asked. "You gonna piss your pants or something?"

Naruto stood there a moment, his blue eyes flickering. Then they snapped into teal. The golden aura, once dim and dark, burst back into life once as he turned. He brandished the blade, held it up for all the men to see. Something stirred in him as he saw their fear. Something that wasn't him. Something ancient. Something...someone...help! Before he could control it, _it,_ whatever it was, overwhelmed him.

"I am the harbinger of your death." He looked upon Gatou and his men and spoke with a voice not quite his own. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I...

_...am going to slaugther each and every one of you!"_

**A/N: In case you're all wondering, YES Naruto will meet Goku and the gang and such. EVENTUALLY. There will be useage of Dragon Balls and time travel and all that fun stuff that DBZ is so very well known for. And no, Sasuke is not dead! Though I wish he was, his survival is integral for the sake of the story and its plot...for now at least.**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Prelude to Power

**A/N: LOL! Just another of my many ideas that have come from the gleeful anticipation of a certain game that is soon to be out on the market! That being said, this story has nothing to do with that name. As I said before, pairing is predominately NarutoxPanxHarem! Or was it NarutoxPanxBulla? Lord knows there aren't that many females to snatch up in the DBZ universe that haven't been taken already...**

_"You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there is one thing a saiyan always keeps...HIS PRIDE!_

_~Vegeta._

**Prelude to Power**

Trunks was seldom impressed, but he was certainly impressed now.

Naruto stood atop a mound of broken men and women, his face calm, serene, even. If these men and women weren't dead, then they soon would be. Naruto stood atop them, still as a god, and ever bit as powerful. All this power from a boy several years his junior, the half-saiyan thought to himself. _I expected to find powerful warriors in this era, but I never dreamed I'd encounter someone like him._ This fierce, firey whelp, this boy, was one of their own. A saiyan. Not a pure-blood of course, his blond hair and the blue eyes warned of that earlier, but perhaps a half-saiyan?

It was pointless to speculate.

Someway, somehow, the boy had saiyan blood in him. That much was evidenced, as Trunks looked upon him, this child with the golden hair and aura of a super saiyan. It was nostalgic, really. If his father were here, he'd be having a fit. Something about a super saiyan bargain bin sale. He snickered at it, the memory. But what _would_ Father think of him? What would he say when he saw this boy, who embodied such purity, and at the same time, such overt bloodlust?

Naruto removed Gato's body from his blade and flung it down at Kakashi's feet.

"Mission accomplished." His voiced sounded broken, dejected, hollow.

Trunks couldn't help but pity him.

The thought brought back memories of his own transformation. He remembered it all so vividly. The thrill of power coursing through his veins. The exhileration of strength the weightless sensation in his body as his every cell burst with raw potential...

Was that what this child had experienced? Doubtful. The rage and sorrow in his eyes remained evident, even as he descended from his self-made throne of broken bodies. It clouded them, blotting out all else. Trunks said nothing as he watched from his vantage point. Watched, as the boy stepped over the stirring form of Haku and approached his fallen comrade.

"Sasuke...

The boy was dead. Gone. He had ceased to exist in this mortal coil.

Imagine his surprise when Sasuke began to stir.

For a moment, just a moment, Naruto locked eyes with him. Trunks shuddered. There was something strange to be found in his eyes, those great gleaming orbs of glimmering teal. Trunks knew the feeling; one of familiarity and dread. He'd felt this power once before, in the past. He'd nearly lost his life to it.

_Broly._

Could this boy really be the great-great-great descendant of the legendary super saiyan? Untrained, perhaps, but his potential was nothing to sneeze at. If he was anything like his ancestor, then this boy just might be the answer to all their problems. The only solution to the crisisesm they were facing in their era. If he was, then this complicated things immeasurably. He needed training. Needed to tame the monster within him.

Still, to think the people in this time called themselves shinobi! All these "jutsu" and missons boggled the mind! Who would have thought, that things were so very different in this era? A shame, they weren't up to par with the Z warriors of his era. If they were, he might just consider_-no!_ Trunks slammed the lid on that train of thought. He could not risk altering the timeline anymore than he'd already planned.

Training the boy would likely create an unseen effect on the future as it were. So too, would the power he wielded. If this child ever learned to harness his powers, if he'd ever be swayed by the forces of evil...then there was no hope for earth. Thankfully, Trunks had no plans to leave until he'd completed his mission, nor did he intend to allow him to give into the temptation_-the madness-_that consumed his ancestors.

He would keep his distance for now. Allow the boy to cope with what had just happened. He's awoken his power. Made his first kill. He now stood at a crossroads. Without any one to mentor him, to teach him to control this power, he was doomed to failure. Trunks, son of Vegeta, would not allow this to happen.

He'd be keeping a close eye on this boy in the near future.

**A/N: In case you're all wondering, YES Naruto will meet Goku and the gang and such. EVENTUALLY. There will be useage of Dragon Balls and time travel and all that fun stuff that DBZ is so very well known for. And no, Sasuke is not dead! Though I wish he was, his survival is integral for the sake of the story and its plot...for now at least. Grrrr...I wish I could just kill him off. Sorry its so short! I'm seriously strapped for time and cash at the moment!**

**Don't worry, things will be long and EPIC as of next chapter. After all, I'm on an updating spree! Anyone who reviews will get a cookie!**

**R&R! =D**


	3. A Breed Apart

**A/N: HI! Remember me? Remember how long its been since I update this fic? Well, I, Neonzangetsu, am pleased to provide you all with another update! I've taken a bit of a break from writing all of my new stories, so there won't be any new fics coming out for awhile. I've been working long and hard to provide them, what with my new jobs-potentially plural if my interview tomorrow goes -over well, and well, enough talking already! Also, I apologize for any OOC that may take place within this and the following chapters.**

**That being said, lets get on with the chapter, shall we?**

_"Pride is the very essence of a saiyan. You cannot deny it. You cannot resist it..._

_~Trunks._

**A Breed Apart**

Naruto was still trying to come to terms with what just happened. With what he'd done. _Monster. Freak. Madman!_ His mind screamed at him, scrabbling at the corners of his conciousness, hurling words and obscenities at him; at the dastardly deed he'd just completed. They were finished. All of them. Finished. Never would they breathe again. Never would the light shine in their eyes. Why? Because they were dead. Because they'd all been murdered; Zabuza, Gatou, all of his men.

Killed, in cold blood.

A small part of him reveled in it, in the glory, in the slaughter, in the destruction he'd wrought. It felt good, knowing that he'd put these men down, that he'd laid them and their evil ambitions to rest. They deserved no less. _Swine._ He'd butchered them like pigs and given the chance, he'd do it again. The rest of him shrank from it , from the act of what he'd done, the smell of rotting flesh, of branded and charred bone. His head swam and every thought was muddled, his soul still surging with the overwhelming desire to seek out the survivors, the other evildoers, and end them.

He felt sick.

The memories were burned into his mind, preserved within a fit of fury. He remembered. He remembered everything. Zabuza's screams as his body turned to ash. Gatou's slit of a head, rolling away from his body. The screams of a dozen, of a hundred, as he laid into them with unquenchable wrath. And for some reason he wasn't a complete monster; because by some misbegotten sliver of decency he'd spared Haku. She lay there, a bruised jaw the sole sign of their battle, the rest of her injuries having long since healed. That had been three weeks ago.

Three weeks since they'd brought her to Tazuna's house. Three weeks after the completion of their mission, and still, Team Seven had yet to return home. Haku was expected to recover eventually. Unfortunately, she'd yet to wake. And Naruto had yet to leave her side. He'd maintained his vigil ever since that day, refusing to leave her alone. He was responsible for what happened, or so he claimed. Oh, there had been relief once he'd realized Sasuke would live, but in the end, his only concern was the comatose girl in the bed before him.

Left with little else to do, Naruto meditated. It was strange thing to do and he never would've done it on his own, but Kakashi-sensei insisted this was part of his training. _Focus your chakra,_ he'd said. Learn to control it, harness it, he'd said. The white-haired jonin made virtually no mention of the mysterious power that manifested on the bridge. But Naruto knew.

He could feel the power within him now. Slumbering, ready to be awakened at the slightest provocation. To destroy any and all that opposed him. It was dangerous. Powerful. Exciting. He felt strong now, stronger than he'd ever been. He could crush Sasuke with this power, maybe even the Sandaime. He could take on the whole world if he wanted to! _Wait._ Wait wait wait a damn second! What the hell was this? It wasn't like that. He _shouldn't_ be thinking like that!_ Aaaargh!_ His own conscience was the culprit, urging him to do things he'd never thought of before.

"Za-bu-za...

Naruto bolted upright, his eyes flying open, catching sight of himself in the window. His eyes were indeed open, and they were a bright, blazing jade, no longer shaded by scruffy blond hair. _Crap!_ With a supreme effort he pushed the power back down, his eyes reluctantly melding back into their true blue, the long, jagged locks falling down to conceal his visage once more. And not a moment too son.

Yuki Haku's eyes fluttered open. She blinked. Gasped.

Strangely enough, his first instinct was not to kill, but to comfort.

"Haku, I...

"You killed him, didn't you, Naruto-san." she said softly, pinnioning him with a gaze. "You killed Zabuza-san."

"I...yes." Unbidden, the truth escaped him. He'd meant to lie. To claim innocence, to feign ignorance, anything to avoid taking the blame he so rightly deserved. But the words refuted him, refusing to be contained. And so he was forced to watch; watch as her eyes blanked, as a muscle jumped in her jaw, as her face fell slack. She'd been expecting,,a lie, he realized, deceit. Hell, he'd been expecting it too! He wanted to lie! He wanted to deceive her, to fool her, to avoid the guilt as it settled in his chest.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, unable to meet those piercing brown eyes. "I know how much he meant to you."

Haku opened her mouth to reply...and snapped it shut.

She shook her head, slowly.

"You don't, Naruto-san. You really don't."

"Actually, I do." The tiniest trace of flint found its way into his words. "He was your master. Your world. Your _everything." _She made as if to turn away. He wrested her head towards him. "You loved that man more than anything; because you were willing to die for him. And you know what else, Haku? I think he loved you, too."

Fat salty tears began to pour down her face as her eyes reddened. She began to sniffle through the teardrops.

"He's really dead, isn't he?" she whispered. "Zaubza-san...he's dead. Oh god...what am I going to do now? What am I...

All coherent conversation broke down as the young woman was wracked by sobs.

Before he knew it she was clinging to him, her hands fisting against the lappels of his jacket, her head buried in his chest. She was crying, he realized. Not for Zabuza; not for the loss of the closest thing she'd ever had to a father, but for herself. She was alone now. Cast adrift in this cold, uncaring world, all because of him. Twenty-one days before he would've said something dumb; stupid, perhaps. Tried to cheer her up. Anything to make those tears go away, to drive the pain out of her eyes, even if only for a moment.

Now, Naruto knew better.

Just as he knew no words could possibly sway her; just as nothing could ebb the tide her grief save those tears. Calmly, the battered blond slowly leaned forward in his chair and took Haku into a tight hug. Haku buried her tear-stained face and tangled hair into Naruto's shoulder, sobbing loudly.

"It'll be alright," he assured her, voice soft. "It'll all be alright. It's not your fault. It's mine. If you want to be angry at someone, then I'm right here."

The girl brought up her head to speak, only to find coherent speech beyond her grief-addled ability.

Naruto continued. "It hurts, I know it does. But it won't help you by feeling guilty over this. It's nothing you did or intended, it's just what happened." He paused, briefly wondering where these words were coming from. Had he always been so apt when it came to comforting forlorn women? Had he? Finding no answer, he gave the mental equivalent of a shrug and pressed onward. "We were fighting for our lives, the both of us. I never meant to kill him, but I can understand if you'd want revenge."

Haku was looking at him, expectant, hanging on his every word. Whatever he said next, it would either cement her belief in him, or solidify her own self-loathing.

**Now what are you going to do?**

_'Rip your lungs out if you talk to me again, that's what!'_

A tiny voice in Naruto's head reminded him that _Kyuubi_ hadn't done anything wrong, that _he_ wasn't the one at fault here, but he roared at it and it retreated into a corner, cowering. When the bastard fox decided to bother him, it had done so at its own peril. Rage filled him again, crimson clouds blurring and warping his vision until the room seemed at the bottom of a storm red sea. He shoved it aside and focused upon the girl whose life he'd destroyed, shattered, by ending the life of the only person whom she ever cared for. By ending a life...

The words came before he could hold them back.

"If it makes you feel better, if it gives you any solace, any at all, then end my life." He took her hands, pushed them against his throat. "Right here, right now." For a moment, it looked as though she might take him up on the offer; her eyes narrowed, her fingers tightened. Then something in her eyes changed. It was like flicking a switch.

Haku jerked back as if she'd been _burned._

Shock overcame sadness and sadness ceded to sorrow.

"How can you say such a thing?"

**Yes, how can you! Have you forgotten that if you die, I die with you!**

_'Not listening!'_

"Naruto-san, you...you can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm quite serious."

He stared back at her, unflinching. Again the small voice that was reason protested; he didn't want to die! He couldn't become the hokage if he was dead! His pride demanded he honour her sacrifice, however. It would suffer nothing less. Almost as if his very blood demanded it. A life for a life. The debt he owed must be paid in some manner, and in full. And if ending his life was the only way to bring about that change, well, he didn't have all that much to live for now, did he?

Haku looked at him with wide eyes, mouth open in a round O.

"I...I can't!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"You can't just throw your life away like that!" Haku protested, her voice rising in pitch, the tears threatening to return. "You can't!"

"Can't I?" he gave a small, rueful smile. "It's mine to do with as I please. My hands are stained with blood already. What's one more body heaped on the pile? Especially if its my own." He laughed; it was a harsh _hollow_ bark of a sound. "You should've seen their faces, Haku-chan." He lapsed into the affectionate suffix. "Kakashi-sensei ignores me. Sakura-chan thinks I'm a freak. Sasuke, won't speak to me. They won't even look at me anymore."

"So you're taking the coward's way out."

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not looking for an escape, Haku-chan." He bared his throat for her. "I'm simply asking you to do what your sensei would've done-

_Slap._

Naruto's head snapped backward, his senses reeling, his cheek stinging. Head throbbing, he touched a hand to his whiskered cheek, and the pulsating red handprint emblazoned there. He'd just been slapped. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to become angry. He felt only shock. Supreme, numbing shock.

"W-What was that for?"

"That," Haku breathed, as she squirmed out of his arms, "Was for what you did to Zabuza-san. And this," Before Naruto could insist that this clearly wasn't enough to repay him for taking the life of her sensei, Haku did something all too familair, and yet, very strange. She took his face between her hands, gazing at him softly. A host of emotions flickered through those milky brown irises as she leaned forward: anger, sorrow, empathy and compassion, and a touch of something more; an emotion so vast he couldn't begin to comprehend it.

...is for you."

* * *

_(Nearby)_

From his nearby vantage point, Trunks did all he could to restrain his own smile. He'd witnessed the proceedings with some trepidation; he couldn't have the boy dying just yet. When the kunoichi took her hands away from his neck, however, he knew all was not lost. Still, he couldn't help but feel proud and saddened at the same time. Truly, he felt his pain, but his sorrow was a dim one. The boy had a bit of his predeccessor's pride, after all. their people were a warrior race; pride was their essence, nay, the very _core _of their being. To be robbed of that emotion, to take a life for the very first time...

_'I'd expect no less from his ancestor..._

He was just about to take advantage of this opportunity-the boy's team was out collecting supplies-make himself known to the pair when the girl did the incredulous. She slapped him, snapping the boy's head backward in a violent motion. Even at this distance, Trunks cringed. Such an action was to be expected, given the boy's fatalistic outlook on life. And then, before he could interrupted, before he could hoist himself up and into the window, the girl leadned forward and gave the boy a long, soft, sweet kiss.

Trunk's couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at that.

Perhaps this wasn't the right time to reveal himself to the boy. Doubtlessly he'd have many more opportunities to approach him, and with this recent development, it certainly saved him the trouble of tracking down the boy's...'companion' of sorts. He stepped back toward the grassy knoll, just in time for the door to that particular room in Tazuna's abode to swing open. The son of the prince paused just long enough to detect a flash of pink hair, pursued by a small cry of indignation.

"Na-Naruto!" Sakura's sputtering voice rang from the four corners of the cabin. "W-W-Why is she kissing you!"

"Sakura! That's," The boy's cry came back, followed by a fierce growl. "...none of your damned business!"

The warrior curtailed a small laugh as he pushed himself off the ground with his own energy, discreetly returning to his perch in the trees.

"Well, he certainly won't be lonely anymore...

**A/N: Gah! Emo-Naruto moment is officially OVER. Thank God and hallejuiah! I had to find some way to knock him out of his slump, didn't I? After all, in canon, Naruto has never killed anyone, not a once and not EVER. It's only natural that he'd get a bit depressed after killing someone. After all, if you took your first life at the age of fourteen/fifteen, having grown up shunned and reviled as he did, you'd be a tad messed up in the head now too, wouldn't ya?**

**But that's over now! There will be no more gloomy Naruto moments unless he loses to an opponent/gets defeated, and IF he ever is, he certainly won't become suicidal. Just wanted to clear that up for the readers. Also, gave Naruto a bit of a spine. He's not going to be Sakura's punching bag anymore, but there will be NO bashing. ****Also, as a final note: Naruto can be made a full saiyan via the power of the dragon balls, as pointed out by a reviewer, so thanks for that!**

**Don't worry, things will be longer and supremely enjoyable as of next chapter. After all, I'm on an updating spree! Anyone who reviews will get a cookie! Just a hint thoughl THE HAREM HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN.**

**R&R! =D**


	4. Outmatched

**A/N: Did I ever mention how much I enjoy writing? Seriously, I just get a single idea and it takes me away, sweeping me off my feet! But enough about my passion for writing. Now that I've been able to stop spamming new stories for the time being, I finally have time to update again (as much time as can be afforded with my new job) so I'm trying to pump out as much as I can whenever I'm given the chance. And then I got a review the other day from GodShadowEX reminding me I hadn't updated this in a while...**

**...aaaand on that note, here we go!**

_"Oooh! You didn't tell me he'd be so cute!"_

_~Bulla Briefs._

**Fate**

"This taking forever!"

For the upteenth time, Trunks resisted the urge to clobber his sister into unconciousness. At only sixteen years of age, she was nearly as strong as he, possessing every bit of her father's-their father's-power.

"Bra," Trunks began, his patience stretching t its limits, "You know we can't do that."

The first female to ever reach super saiyan, he was in charge of her on this mission. The Time Machine had been modified to hold two people, and their mother made _adamant_ he bring his sister along. _Bulla_ had made it quite clear she didn't enjoy sitting in her brother's lap like a little girl for the duration of their journey. She might've enjoyed it when she was twelve, but not anymore. Not after she'd had her innocence stripped away at the age of thirteen; not since the catastrophe consumed the entire planet, leaving the timeline in flux. They'd already lost so many...

The crisis on earth had affected them all differently and Bulla was coping, just as he was. Unfortunately, Bulla's method of coping seemed to vent her every frustration on her beloved brother's eardrums!

"But we've been watching him foreeeeeever!" She whined. "Can't I just go shopping or something while you tail them?"

"They don't have malls in this era, Bra."

"What?!" She exclaimed aghast. "Kami, the future sucks! Father and the other are fighting for their lives back in the present, and we're stuck here babysitting this brat!" Her eyes flashed, black onyx orbs briefly burning into the familair jade known to all super saiyans. Trunks found himself missing Pan. He would've much rather brought her along; her cheery disposition would've been a welcome relief to the constant grief and anger he saw in his sister's eyes. It was her grief that day, that first pushed her to become a super saiyan. Perhaps it would make her an ascended saiyan before they completed their task. Assuming they could complete it. They were running out of time. _Time._ The one foe they could never hope to defeat, even with the dragonballs. It made the threat in the present look like a cakewalk.

"We'll get through this, alright?" he tried to soothe her with his words.

Bulla refused to honour him with a response; she furiously chewed at her lower lip.

Trunks carefully laid a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. She slapped it aside and he flinched, momentarily stung by the affront to his pride. A tiny smile broke out on his chiseled face, like a crack etching along a stone surface. She was every bit Vegeta's daughter. She didn't want her brother to comfort her. She didn't want to be seen as weak.

He could just imagine the prideful look on father's face. What would his father say? Something like:

"We're still stuck watching the little shit." she hissed.

Trunks bit back a sigh. That, at least, was true. They'd been watching the boy known as Naruto ever since he'd completed his mission. Ever since he'd awakened this power. The journey back to this "village" of his was far too long for his liking. He'd had to remind himself-constantly-that the people of this era had to walk to reach their destination, instead of fly. Despite that, he kept expecting them to take to the skies. He was waiting hoping, for any sort of sign. Anything to indicate that the boy wasn't the only worthy one. Time and time again, he was dissapointed. Were they truly destined to lose the conflict in the present? He'd yet to see any sign of the evil force in this era, so he'd assumed that they, the Z-Fighters, eventually won the day.

"Look, they're making camp." Bulla pointed out suddenly. "We should do the same."

"I'll take first watch."

"No," She shook her head. "I'll do it."

Trunks blinked, startled. He'd thought the task would fall to him. Why was Bra volunteering?

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" she growled, shoving past him. "Here!" She witdrew a capsule from her red skirt and flung it down upon the ground. With a plume of smoke, a miniature house was erected; large enough to house two people, but small enough to remain relativlely inconspicuous. The words CAPSULE CORP were proudly emblazoned above the door frame. Bulla jerked a thumb toward the dwelling, clearly expecting him to enter. Trunks wasn't so eager to comply. Frowning, he pinnioned his sister with a questioning stare.

"Are you _sure_ you want to take the first watch?"

Bulla nodded, smiling sweetly at him.

"You deserve your rest, brother."

Trunks nodded reluctantly.

He was tired...

"Thanks Bra." He didn't so much as spare her a backward glance. "Be sure to wake me when its my turn."

"But of course...

He never even thought to notice the smug smile his sister wore.

"Naruto, huh?" Bra snorted, her tail twitching in aggravation. "Lets see just how strong you really are?"

* * *

Naruto was having such a nice dream. He was the Hokage. Everyone respected him. Haku was snuggled tight beside him in their tent_-she'd refused to leave his side-_her arms wrapped tight around him. He was too young to yet understand; the girl's attachment to him was borne not out of losing Zabuza, but because she'd come to genuinely care for him. And then he found himself yanked. _Hard._ Fingers closed around his hair, dragging him out of the tent before could so much as utter even the faintest cry. He could the flash of ony black eyes and light, blue hair, then he was _flying._

His back crunched against bark, _through a tree,_ his mouth splitting open in wordless agony. He sucked in a breath before his arm greeted another tree, his shoulder shattering aganst the sudden and unexpected strike of bark versus bone. He crashed into a clearing, battered and broken and bleeding. Boots,-pumps really, nudged him in the ribs, forcing him onto his back. A black eyed girl with sky-blue hair stood over him, and...was that a tail? It was? The furry blue appendage carressed his face softly, evoking a silent shudder alongside her laughter.

The strange girl chuckled.

"Jeez, you're weak!

Naruto growled furiously. He wasn't weak! No one called him weak! No one! Spitting furiously he lashed out, grabbing the only thing within his reach. Her tail. The effect was as immediate, as it was pleasing. Black eyes bulged so large he was certain they were going to fall out of her head, and a weak whimper left her lips.

"D-Damn you!" She hissed out a breath, as though the thought hadn't occurred to her; that he might take advantage of her greatest weakness. Naruto pulled himself to his feet, careful to maintain his hold. Whatever it was, squeezing this tail seemed to render her powerless.

"L-Let go!" She shrieked, dropping to her knees. "That hurts! Damnit! Let me go!"

"No! Never!" Naruto tightened his grip. "No until you tell me why you attacked me-**argh!"**

Agony exploded in his groin, and he soon saw why. The girl had managed, with the last of her strength, to shove her booted pump into his genitals. Even as her tail slipped from his hands she lashed out, striking him as swiftly as he drew breath. Her knuckles cracked across his jaw; planted themselves in his face, pummeling him with such speed and strength, he'd no chance to mount a counterattack.

"Big Bang Attack!" She snarled, flinging the whitish-blue orb at him.

Cold fury burned the world white.

Naruto didn't have any other choice. His arm was healing, the cracks in his collar bone mending, but he wasn't going to be fast enough. Not like this. Not without...that. He took a deep breath, uncertain. All that power, pressed down, held back, collared...what would happen if he let it all loose? He had no way of knowing. He couldn't even control it. He knew only that it responded to the most base of emotion and right _now_ at this very moment, he felt only anger.

He simply let go, cutting the cord that tethered his sanity to his body. It was like flicking a switch. Blue eyes blazed into jade. Bright blond hair snapped into a pale, greenish gold, standing on end as he loosed a defiant scream of pure fury. Muscles bulged, filling him with renewed power. And then it was done, his green-blond hair jutting out above clenched teeth. Almost immediately the strings of his sanity pulled taut and began to to fray. Within seconds, they were starting to snap. A thick red haze fell over his vision, blotting out all else as the blue ball carromed harmlessly off his chest.

"What the hell?! Bulla gasped. "How did you deflect that?!"

"Whoever you are, get the hell out of here!" Naruto boomed. "Before I hurt you!"

The strange girl straightened at those words, her fear dissolving into laughter/

"Oh," Bulla grinned; it was a gorgeous streak of white in the dark. "Big Brother didn't tell me _you_ could become a super saiyan!" She smiled and the gesture was warm as lava glow, but her eyes blazed high with fire. "I can do that too! Watch closely now!"

"What?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

She brought her arms up at her sides, teeth clenched, but not for long. Her biceps bulged, her slim physique-and her breasts-bulking up as she began to exery energy. With a piercing scream she was enveloped in light of the most unholy sort. Soon, another golden flared erupted into the night, streaking across the horizon. When it died she stood there in all her glory, jade eyes stabbing into his own, hair the color of bright gold lofting around her heartshaped face. A cruel sneer twisted her lips.

"Let's see what you've got, blondie." She stalked toward him, three measured steps, and then she was gone. Naruto balked in surprise. She'd vanished!

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Naruto settled into a stance, one hand clenched into a fist, the other left open. "How the hell can you-

Naruto had time for only that small exclamation before clenched knuckles slammed into his stomach.

_Then he was pushed._

Naruto felt the release of something, deep within the girl. Something raw, all encompassing, and utterly, rechidly vile. It felt as if all the hatred and lust and loathing in all the universe were been compressed into a very small ball, compacted beyond measure, then release as one, gigantic flare. Then he felt as though the world moved out from under him, sucking all the air with it. The power slipped between his fingertips and suddenly, he was flying. His head snapped forward then backward and the forest boiled around him. The air itself seemed to hurt, he was moving so fast. Bulla receded into the distance with uncanny speed.

How far he'd been pushed, Naruto couldn't tell. It seemed to last forever, but he knew he had to hit the ground sometime. And it was going to hurt.

It _did_ hurt.

His back collided with the uncomprimising bark of an oak tree, only after hurtling through several of its kin. Dazzed, Naruto flopped forward ont his hands and knees, his feet skidding against the broken bark of the tree he'd failed to destroy. Straining in the dark, seeking something, anything, he sought a handhold. There, was blood on his hands. Blood. The sight twisted something in him. He tasted the stuff in his mouth and suddenly those wounds didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered, save the sneering soul standing before him.

**Kill her!**

And with that, the last tenuous thread holding Naruto's sanity together, finally snapped. Jade faded into white sclera, the white of his eyes overcoming all else. Saffron enveloped him, his own aura hauling him bodily to his feet, suspending him in midair. His feet striking the tree with a thunderous blow and then there was only air. He felt rather than saw it break, the trees shattering as he hurtled forward and toward the startled blond, fist cocked back.

"Die!"

Bull squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, you have got to be-

"Finish Buster!"

She grunted in surprise as an orange sphere the size of a small soccer ball carromed off the saiyan's back, staggering him. But his fist still struck straight and true, colliding with her jaw, driving her under. Her last sight was that of Trunks, her beloved brother, staring down at her as he held her in his arms.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I...didn't think he'd this strong."

And then the sweet blackness of slumber greeted her..

**A/N: Sorry about Bulla's character. Suffice it to say that this threat has royally screwed up the timeline for Trunks and the Z-Warriors, which is why Bulla is around earlier than she should be. You'd better believe it! I made her a super saiyan! Naruto's gotten quite the injury to his pride, getting his ass whipped by a little girl. Now, as for the dangerous threat in the future, what could this deadly force be?! You'll see soon enough and I assure you, its not Frieza. Is it Cell? Buu?! GT?! Lol I don't think I'll include threats from the latter. GT was...a bit dissapointing for me. On another note, you dear readers, should expect an update for Passing the Torch relatively soon =D**

**Anyway, I'm off to work now, and I earnesly await your reviews once I get back tonight at midnight! TRUNKS VS. NARUTO! Next chapter! Now, I leave you with the immortal words of Trunks...**

**...REVIEW OR IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!**

**Ja ne!**

**R&R! =D**


	5. Heritage

**A/N: Did I ever mention how much I enjoy writing? Seriously, I just get a single idea and it takes me away, sweeping me off my feet! But enough about my passion for writing. Now that I've been able to stop spamming new stories for the time being, I finally have time to update again (as much time as can be afforded with my new job) so I'm trying to pump out as much as I can whenever I'm given the chance. And then I got a review the other day from GodShadowEX reminding me I hadn't updated this in a while...**

**...aaaand on that note, here we go!**

_"This is worse than I feared. He really is the...!"_

_~Trunks._

**Heritage**

It happened so quickly there was nothing Haku could do. Nothing anyone could do. The ground beneath her feet sheered away and dropped. She flailed, but thre was nothing to clutch save her cloak. Her screams were lost in the ululation of battle and bodies on the move; twin titans raging back and forth at one another, golden warriors that would leave greek gods green with envy. As Haku plummeted to her demise, she thought she recognized one of them. Garbed in the tattered remnants of an orange jacket. Sneering furiously, whisked cheeks dimpling in anger, scowling as his opponent raised their power to incredible heights. She'd run after him when someone had pulled him from the tent, terrified for his safety. Now, she was going to die because of him. The irony was not lost upon the last member of the Yuki clan.

A lone tear trickled out of the corner of Haku's eye as she fell.

_"Naruto..._

* * *

_(Earlier)_

_"Burning Attack!"_

Naruto snarled his fury as another blast of ki went off in his face. It didn't so much as harm as it did singe. Ever since he'd been attacked by the first stranger his mind had been slipping. Against the second, he felt only the desire to kill. Incredibly so. His mind no longer his own, his body consumed by rage. As such, Naruto responded to the threat the only way he knew how. _With violence._ Trunks flung another blast of ki at him but he scarcely even registered it, such as it were. It was a like a pinprick

The second missile exploded against the dried leaves, catching the rotting wood like paper. The third found itself exinguished, reduced to nothingness, las he hurled his newfound powers at it. The fourth seared across it and into the floor, leaving a pothole for Naruto to bound over as he tanked toward Trunks. Screaming his fury, he pounced, covering the distance between them in an instant. His fist closed around the older youth's face and forced him into the ground; earth shattering beneath the force of the hammer blow. He raised his hands, twin flares of neon green light and prepared to bring them crashing down on Trunks's chest.

He was only marginally annoyed when his victim flickered out of existence, leaving his hands covered not in blood, but of so much dirt. A low growl tore past his lips; like a predator chased from its den. Where was he?! His blood boiled at the thought of his prey's escape. In the end, the enraged saiyan needn't have concerned himself with the trivial matter of pursuit. Even as he rose, he felt a fist crash into his jaw. Naruto caught sight of blazing turquoise eyes, and then no more.

Cold fury burned the world white.

Fury, as his head snapped back, teeth sinking into his lower lip. Blood filled his mouth, splashing across his tongue throat. He licked it off his lips, power surging with his emotions. Trunks gawped up at him, alarmed by the ineffectiveness of his attack. Naruto reached down for him but again, he was too slow. Trunks flickered away before, leaving his

**"Finish Buster!"**

_There!_

He rounded on the sound, pupil-less eyes narrowing as the grove swelled with orange light.

Naruto grunted in surprise as an orange sphere_-now the size of a small sun-_carreened across the clearing towards him. _Weak,_ was his only thought, raising a palm in recompense for his attacker's temerity. It carromed harmlessly off his hand screaming upward and into the heavens as it cleared earth's atmosphere. It kept on going, narrowly missing the moon, to oblierate a distant planet. Trunks gave a blanching snort as the berserk super saiyan opened his palm, revealing a swelling sphere of juniper green within cupped fingers.

Naruto laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Trunks didn't share in his amusement. Quite the opposite; he eyed the deadly spiral with wariness and trepidation. The fool! What was he doing?! He'd destroy the earth! And that technique...

But that attack belonged to...**! **His surprise didn't last long, as the raging saiyan flung it at him. The son of Vegeta stood his ground, hair standing on end, golden light enveloping. Sparks skittered around his body as he powered up; lightning made manifest in his aura, his already golden hair standing even straighter than ever before. He flung up both hands, as the _Eraser Cannon_ screamed towards him; boots driving deep furrows into mother earth as she momentum sent him skidding backwards. _Incredible!_ Even as a Super Saiyan 2 he was being completely overwhelmed! He would've been impressed if the fate of the planet hadn't been at stake. No choice. It was now or never.

He had to take it higher.

Pearly white teeth gnashed together as his aura blazed even brighter than before. The growling sphere sheared against Trunks's palm, biting into his gloves but his ever-growing aura held it at bay. Not enough! He was still being pushed back! He hadn't faced a challenge like this in ages! His saiyan blood sang with the song of battle, boiling in eager anticipation of what was to come. His hair, already ludicrously long by saiyan standard grew longer still, skittering thunderbolts across the sky. He hadn't wanted to risk this transformation, for fear of what it might do to the planet, but he was left with no choice. No choice but to go even further beyond. A wry smile stole its way across his features, as he sank into the soil. He hadn't had much occasion to practice this one.

His arms lurched upward, muscles bulging as he returned the blast to the heavens. Naruto's shriek of frustration was not lost on his ears. He glared back at the young warrior, this human-sized colossus who refused to be budged. _Damnit, Bra!_ He held no desire to destroy such a promising young warrior_-they needed to train him, not kill him!-_but thanks to his sister's arrogant act, they now had precious little choice. If the boy wasn't stopped soon, there would be a planet left to save. Time to go all the way; all or nothing.

With that, Trunks threw his head back and screamed.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

Tattered and mattered, his formerly spiky hair grew long and jagged, spreading out behind him even as lightning surrounded his body. The earth quivered in fear, the air shook from the simple sight of the energy rising off his back and shoulders. It rose like a shroud around his body and engulfed him, coating the screaming saiyan in an eerie, golden aura. Eyebrows vanished _banished_ by the sinister series of spark scrawliing across his skin. Erupting out of his back and body they clamored forth from his form like an infestation, churning and burning across his burnished body, shredding his jacket and coat, exposing untouched skin beneath.

"Just...a little more!" Trunks grunted, his body bursting into renewed brilliance. "Almost..._**THERE!"**_

Saffron bled from his body, the flames roaring high with intensity. The ground arched; there could be no other way to describe it. The earth simply split and was sundered; great fissures spreading across the forest like wrinkles in the face of an ancient. And over the sound of the rising and falling earth, he heard it. A scream. A frightened yelp of surprise and fear, a keening cry of loss shrilling into the distance. He almost recognized it as being familiar, but something held him back. Bra was safe and sound behind him, so who could it possibly be...?

Naruto's ears twitched at the sound, the whites of his eyes turning to survey his surroundings. Such a small sound. Hardly of any consequence. That was when he saw it. The girl. _Falling._ He did not know why but he suddenly hurt. Inside him, there was pain. Why? Why did she fall? Why did he ache so? Naruto made a frustrated noise, utterly oblivious of the transforming warrior at his back. He felt as though he should know this. He didn't want her to fall. Didn't want her to...to...to...**die.**

_Don't die!_

With a sudden urgency he pushed his enrgy into the earth; his feet drifting off the broken soil, his body rocketing forward in a streak of pale flesh and neon light. He swept forward like a shooting star, streaking towards her, toward the craggy peaks below, passing both by in his haste to reach her. He slowed with the merest effort, alighting just below, the falling female, opening his arms to catch her, to stop her descent into death. He was well rewarded for his pateince as she fell into his ams.

She collapsed against his chest with a frightened squeal, flinging her slender arms around his thick neck for support. She seemed so small, cradled against his chest. Frail. Fragile. She peered up at him with large brown eyes, full of fear and awe and wonder. She reached to his face, tentatively touching a hand to his cheek. He growled. Haku flinched aside, stung by his retort.

"Naruto?" She whispered, her words the barest sigh of relief and perhaps, terror. "I-Is that you? Is that really you?"" She must've known it was him; because her eyes flew wide open. "What happened to you?" Then, in softer tones, "This...This is how you killed master Zabuza...isn't it?"

Naruto grunted. Who was this girl? As if in answerment, he knew. She was important. _Haku? _The thought flickered in his mind like a candle in the wind, and then it was gone, snuffed out by the rising power behind him, swelling to obscene heights. They ascended with a small effort, bare feet touching down upon shattered soil. Haku clung to him, quivering. She raised her cheek to his, planted her lips there, murmuring her thanks. Had he been in his right mind, had he been in any sort of mind, he would've flushed. Now, he did nothing.

"W-What happened?" Haku breathed as Naruto set her down, as she saw the scope of destruction. Naruto did nothing:

Said nothing; because his gaze was fixated upon the transforming Trunks.

He couldn't even approach him such was the blaze, couldn't hope to intervene and halt his transformation. And then, before he could think to try, it was finished. With a final, guttural scream of red-hot agony, sweat pouring down his brow, and out of every pore, the blonde's body burst shining with light as he transcended his mortal coil. It was like watching the rebirth of a phoenix. When the smoke finally deigned to clear, Trunks was gone.

Someone else stood in his place.

His body shone with otherwordly radiance bright as the sun rippling with heat and energy. Hair the color of pure gold glittered down his back leaving a chiseled and eyebrowless face exposed. His attire was miracuously, intact despite the neon golden flames roaring over his shoulders and chest. He shifted, an almost imperceptible movement, and the earth eroded at his feet, cratering inward in its haste to escape those blazing verdant green eyes, the unholy wrath held within them. Lightning crackled around his form, the air spitting and sizzling, from the friction his mere prescence induced. He made no effort to unsheathe the archaic-looking weapon at his back. Rather, he raised a hand, beckoning for the boy's approach.

"Alright, tough guy," Trunks began, his voice rough, an octave deeper than normal, "Let's see what you've got."

_Saiyan._ The word flickered through Naruto's mind, unbidden. A crazed grin pulled at his lips. His blood cried out for battle. _Here is a challenge,_ it sang to him, whispering sweet nothings in his ears. _Here is a true chance to test your mettle! Fight him! Crush him! Kill him!_

Naruto roared a challenge and began to gather power. Yes! He would crush this man! And then...then...something else! He'd figure that out later!

Kurama creaked open an eye, stirred to wakefulness by the ear-splitting howl of his jailor.

… _**What the hell did you get yourself into this time, kit? **_

What? Noise in his head! Naruto spun on the spot, aura abating as he brandished his hands in a defensive fashion.

_**Huh. Oi… Naruto, you there?**_

More noise! Was this an attack?

_**OK, seriously, answer me you little furball! And what's with the hair? **_

It didn't sound like an attack… just more noise. More questioning than anything else. Naruto grunted and decided to ignore it till it went away. He turned back to the goldhaired man. This one had hurt him! He would die like the rest!

_**Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, I swear that if you don't start talking THIS INSTANT I will take over again! Right now! I'm serious! Fine, you asked for it!**_

Kurama opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times as Naruto's body changed slightly to reflect the apparent change in ownership. Greenish-blond hair shifted into scarlet, leaving the spiky locks an almost eerie scarlet gold. He dismissed the whites of his eyes in favor of his usual blood red slitted pupils. He didn't sense, any enemy nearby, but he got the nagging sense something was wrong. He turned around, and spotted the wench his jailor seemed so enamored over. He glanced over at the youth who'd first attacked his host body. His eyes blazed a rich verdant lightning lancing in and out of his otherwordly aura. In place of his eyebrows, bulging brow ridges stood steadfast.

He just continued to stare creepily at him until he shifted around uneasily.

**"How long are you going to keep staring, mortal?"**

Trunks blinked.

"You have control?"

Kurama snorted.

**"One of us does."**

"One of us?" Trunks repeated, disbelieving. "What do you mean?"

Kurama grinned.

**"Why don't you c'mere and find out?"**

Haku gulped, suddenly all-too-aware of the twin titans staring one another down. She couldn't let them go at it again!

"N-N-Naruto?"

**"Nope. I'm the Nine-Tails, Kyuubi."** The fox raised a hand in greeting, his lips stretching in a wan smile. He wasn't about to toss his name out to strangers, even if it was in his best interest to survival. **"And I must say, it feels _damn_ good to have a body again." **He rolled Naruto's broad shoulders for emphasis before pausing, scrutinizing Haku. **"Sooo...you're the wench the boy wants to mate with, hmm? I suppose he has good taste, given his saiyan blood."**

Haku squeaked, flushing in her dismay. Naruto wanted to bed her?!

"How do you know he has saiyan blood?" Trunks had yet to release his own Super Saiyan 3 state, but his aura abated in the prescence posture seemed to relax somewhat. Folding his arms, he fixed the possesed blond with a pinnioning gaze. "I don't recall mentioning anything like that."

Kurama chortled softly.

**"Oh, I know _many_ things, boy. Just as I know you and your little 'friend' over there have been tailing us since we left Wave Country. Funny thing, though. I was all but certain the last of the saiyan descendants were wiped out by Kiri's little bloodline purge save for the kit and that wench standing over there." **His eyes narrowed, broodingly.** "Care to explain how two demi-saiyans like yourselves managed to escape such a thorough cleansing all the way out here?"**

"That's-

Haku suddenly got up, her apparent state of shock and surprise giving way to genuine anger.

"Let me talk to Naruto!"

**"As I've said, the little gaki's not available right now." **Kurama rolled his shoulders in a shrug, **"So you'll have to contend with me." **Scarlest irsies cut across the clearing, drifting towards Bra's prone form.**"So while we're on said topic, is there a particular reason this one tried to take our head off earlier? I'd call her foolish, but that's beside the point."**

Both Haku and Trunks turned toward the now stirring saiyan, finding common ground in their anger.

If Bra was at all repentant, she did little to show it.

"What?" She groaned. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's not like I knew he'd be this strong"

Trunks heaved a heavy sigh, scowling as the brilliance of his transformation suddenly dissapeared; draining away as the last of his energy abandoned him. It was just as Son Goku had said. It was imposible to maintain Super Saiyan 3 for more than an hour at the most if you weren't pureblood. The longest _he_ could last was a mere five minutes, and now, his time was up. So much for the option of brute force. With Bra injured and out of energy, he'd no choice but to choose the route of diplomacy.

"Perhaps I should explain." he began.

**"Perhaps I should just kill you instead."** Kurama spat back, sneering as he raised an open palm. **"Now that you're weak and helpless, it would be child's play."**

"And how do you intend to do that?" Trunks arched a lavender eyebrow.

**"What?" **Kyuubi scoffed as his aura blazed gold and red, power leaking from the seal to join the abilities of his host.** "With my power combined with his, I'll-**

Kurama guffawed as his muscular body_-Naruto's body-_abruptly powered down, his rage subsiding in the abscence of his newfound power, leaving him trapped and helpless in the body of a fourteen year old boy. Caught between a rock and a hard place, the biju was left to spit expletive and hazard a glance down at his weakened and feral looking body.

**"Oh godamnit!"** He glared bloody red daggers at himself, at is weak, clawed hands. **"That wasn't supposed to happen!"**

The demi-saiyan returned the pureblood's ire with a small smile.

"I had a feeling that would happen."

**"What did you do?!"** the biju accused with Naruto's mouth.

"I didn't do anything." Trunks shrugged. "Its as I thought. _You_ can't control that form. Not by yourself. The power comes from a _need._ Not a want."

**"Foolish mortal! I have powers of my own!"**

Kurama slammed a fist into the earth and immediately began to draw on his chakra. Imagine his surprise when nothing happened. All he'd earned for his trouble was a fractured wrist and broken knuckles. He yelped in pain and surprise. The boy had exhausted his power as well?! If only he'd been able to use both in tandem! He'd have been unstoppable! Instead he felt himself trapped and weakened, unable to do anything as the seal reasserted its influence, driving his conciousness back to the point of grudging aquiescence.

"Are the two of you going to listen to what I have to say?" Trunks asked, mildly. Bra wasted no time in grabbing Haku by the wrist, eager to avoid her brother's wrath. She wasn't quite so lucky as Kurama muttered soft words of recalcitrant agreement.

**"Fine!" **He snarled as his eyes faded back to their usual, true blue.** "I'll let the boy deal with you! Stupid filthy monkeys...**

"Then we should take this elsewhere." The elder saiyan shot a withering glare at his sister. "Thanks to a certain _someone,_ your friends are bound to come looking for the two of you." Before the newly awakened Naruto could hope to protest, the muscular saiyan slung him over a shoulder. "And I know just the place." He shot a knowing look toward Bra, furthering the boy's confusion. What was this? What was going on here?! The last thing he remembered was that psycho bitch yanking him out of his tent, pounding on him, and then...now...who? What? Where! When! Why! All these thoughts and more raced through his mind as Trunks shot into the sky, carrying him as though he weighed no more than a child. He was so confused?! Even moreso as he saw Kakashi-sensei burst into the clearing below, single eye round and wide in disbelief, as the two demi-saiyans made off with him and Haku.

Indeed, Naruto's planitive cries of protest could be heard halfway across the world:

"What's going ooooooooooooooooon?!"

* * *

**WOW QUICK UPDATE?!**

**A/N: Alright, before anyone spazzes and I KNOW someone will down the road, Naruto isn't that strong YET. When he loses his mind he goes on a rampage, much like a certain saiyan, but as of yet he has little to no control over the power, is unable to distinguish friend from foe and ends up going berserk. How he was able to fly and use energy techniques while in this maddened state has all but everything to due with his great great great thrice removed ancestor, which, CONFIRMED FOR THIS STORY is Broly. I thought the relative insanity bit made that quite evident.**

**And Haku has saiyan blood! HUZZAH! Whether hers is diluted or if she'll ever be able to ascend, well, that's still in the wind (Naruto'S blood has been made pure blood thanks to Kurama screwing with his genes) Kurama also knows quite a bit about the saiyans, but he isn't exactly willing to divulge any of that knowledge quite yet. He simply saw an opportunity to snatch Naruto's body and he took it. Will the blond get his body back? I certainly hope so. This world would be OVER if Kurama was able to tap into Naruto's saiyan powers alongside his own. Will he have to fight for it? No not yet. Kurama would eat Naruto for breakfast in his current state if they were ever to go at it and believe me, they WILL be fighting for control of his body down the road.**

**Now, as for some of the threats ya'll have come up with, I have to say I'm amused. Ya'll are really creative! Lets answer some questions. Does Kami's Lookout and thereby the Hyperbolic Chamber of Time still exist in this era, or are they gone? The answer is YES. We'll see them down the road. Are there dragonballs in Naruto's future? Well, I don't see any namekians about, do you? Despite having said that, its still a tossup. Will Naruto meet/fight some of the past villains? Perhaps, though I'd need suggestions and as to why? The Lookout does have that freaky ol' Time Room after all so expect some epic action in the coming chapters alongside all the usual good stuff I supply you with XD **

**On another note, you dear readers, should expect an update for Passing the Torch relatively soon =D**

**Anyway, I'm off to work now, and I earnesly await your reviews once I get back tonight at midnight! TRUNKS VS. NARUTO! Next chapter! Now, I leave you with the immortal words of Trunks...**

**...REVIEW OR IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!**

**Ja ne!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
